Ends in Mystic Falls
by LitLover 101
Summary: This fic is based on what could happen in the season five finale if there were a crossover with TO. It contains many characters from both shows and follows from TO 1x21 and TVD 1x21. If you would like to know what happened prior to this story, please, check out "What Begins in New Orleans." Now, very AU.


This fic is based on what could happen in the season five finale if there were a crossover with TO. It contains many characters from both shows and follows from TO 1x21 and TVD 1x21. If you would like to know what happened prior to this story, please, check out "What Begins in New Orleans." Now, very AU.

**Hello, my lovely readers. I'm going to keep this short since the story is long enough. Get some tissues. You've been warned! On with the show…**

… **Ends in Mystic Falls**

The night was pierced by the screams that issued forth from a baby vampire whose friend had been standing and talking mere minutes ago and was now lying on the ground with his heart ripped out of his chest. It had happened so fast that Caroline could not think. She could not think. Damn it! Staring at the sky, she could only pour out her pain to the constellations. "HELP ME! Somebody! Help ME!" Caroline continued to scream before hiccupping out a sob. Holding Stefan's head in her lap, she felt completely useless. And if there was one thing that Caroline Forbes hated; it was feeling useless.

Taking in a deep shuddering breath because that is what Stefan would order her to do, Caroline placed Stefan's head on her knees. There was no point in trying to make him more comfortable but Caroline could not think of what else to do. She should call Damon. He needed to know. He was Stefan's brother and in spite of saying that he didn't care she knew that when it came to Stefan that he would want to know because he cared… he cared… they cared.

"Shit," Caroline muttered, pulling out her phone but her hands were shaking badly. They were shaking so very badly that the object slipped out of her grasp and hit the ground. Feeling her eyes pool with tears once more, Caroline placed her hand on the ground and began to search for the damn phone. When her eye sight moved far enough, she gasped because she was staring at Stefan's heart. It didn't belong there. It belonged in Stefan's chest.

Picking up the phone, Caroline wiped at her eyes viciously before pushing a button to find her list of contacts. Seeing Damon's number, she pressed it, hard. Placing a hand on Stefan's head again, she waited for Damon to answer. "What's going on, Blondie?" Damon asked with his signature snark.

Caroline drew in a deep breath. If she looked at Stefan's face again she knew that she would lose it and then Damon would know. She had to word this right. Why she didn't know. Maybe it was because if the situation were reversed she would want someone to not cause her to swerve off a road when they were so surrounded by death. Maybe because if Damon swerved and hit a tree or something, then the Travelers would find him and Elena and that couldn't happen because Caroline could not lose any more friends. Not when Bonnie was going to die and Tyler was gone and Stefan…

"Damon," Caroline said slowly. "You need to turn the car around. You need to turn around now. Okay?"

"Caroline, what's going on?" Elena called and Caroline closed her eyes.

"You need to come back. You both need to come. You have to come. Please! Just come back." Hitting "end call", Caroline sat back and waited for her friends to come back while she rocked back and forth.

Damon Salvatore whipped the car around in a wide U-turn. "Damon," Elena was calling out to him but he couldn't hear her. Something about the sound of the little blonde vampire's voice. "Damon. Damon!" Elena kept calling to him. But he couldn't hear her because he was lost. He was lost in a thousand memories because he knew. He knew. He knew when it happened because he felt something. That something was wrong.

"DAMON!" Elena shouted. She was trying to shake him out of this thoughts but Damon was just sitting there with his eyes glued to the road. "Damon, what's wrong?" She felt it, too. Like there was something missing. Like there was hole in the universe. Like her world was tipping sideways and she was powerless to straighten it out.

"WHAT?" Damon finally shouted back, turning to stare back at Elena, his eyes were glowing with fury. Elena's eyes widened and she looked afraid. Somewhere deep down it registered on Damon that he had scared her. He hadn't meant to but he just needed for her to shut up. To just shut up. For everyone to just shut the HELL UP.

Slamming on the breaks, Damon jumped out of the car a mile from where Caroline was sitting. He could see her. He could also see Stefan. He could see his brother with his heart laying a couple of feet from his chest. Elena slammed the door to the other side of the car but Damon was barely aware of her presence as she screamed in horror.

Leaning down, Damon picked up the heart of his brother. He moved over and shoved it back into Stefan's chest because that is where it belonged. In his many years as a creature of the undead, Damon had pulled out many hearts. He had even threatened to pull Stefan's heart out from time to time. But this wasn't right. Stefan's heart belonged in his chest. "Stefan?" Damon whispered. "Stefan, come on, brother, this isn't funny. Get up. Stefan! Please!"

"Damon," Caroline whispered, looking at him and he hated the look of anguish on her face.

"No, Caroline. Just stop that now!' Damon ordered the blonde. "He's going to come back because of that spell that Bonnie has Liv on. Okay? Stefan, Bonnie and Enzo. They're all coming back. So, you can stop looking at me with that mopey look. Okay?"

Caroline began to shake her head. "Damon, there is no spell."

Wrinkling his brow, Damon frowned. "Of course there is a spell. I think that hair dye leaked into your brain. Bonnie said that there is a spell and that…." Damon trailed off as Caroline shook her head as more tears cascaded down her face.

"She told me a couple of hours ago that there is no spell. She was trying to protect us," Caroline said slowly as she took more deep breaths to stay calm and Damon could only blink at her. He could not process what she was saying.

Elena came to sit beside Damon, "But there has to be way. I mean there's always a loophole. So, we have to find Liv and Luke and make them help us if we have to or we'll all die. Stefan wouldn't want us to sit around and cry about this. He would get up and do something if this were you, Caroline or Damon or me. Now, let's go." Elena pushed herself to her feet. "Bonnie brought Jeremy back. We brought Bonnie back. We will find a way."

Caroline looked at Damon who nodded. Getting up, he leaned down and gathered his brother's body into his arms and strode back to the car with a purpose. "Call them. Now!" he ordered Elena. "Blondie, call Bonnie and see if Stefan has passed through her yet."

Taking a steadying breath, Bonnie was still in shock that Stefan was dead. That was not possible. Stefan could not be dead. "Well, there's a twist," an accented voice muttered, dragging Bonnie away from her thoughts. Turning, Bonnie glared at Enzo.

"Shut up, Enzo," Bonnie snapped. "If you say one more word I swear I'll -" Bonnie began when Enzo smirked and interrupted her.

"You'll what, witch? You won't bring me back from The Other side? Oh, I know, you already have that covered," Enzo snapped with a sneer. "And, look it's your friend who killed me," narrowing his eyes Enzo watched as Stefan appeared beside him. "You know there's something I have wanted to try out." Before Stefan could question his fellow vampire, Enzo punched him in the mouth.

Growling, Stefan pushed himself to his feet before he tackled Enzo. "You framed me for your murder, you psycho."

"Watch who you're calling a psycho," Enzo retorted as he and Stefan rolled on the floor, punching and kicking each other.

Bonnie's phone rang and she pulled it out. She could not believe that these two were trying to kill each other since they were already dead. Or maybe that made sense. Looking at the screen, Bonnie saw Caroline's name. "Hey, Care, what's up?" Bonnie called into the phone. She was hoping that her tone was light because she did not want Caroline to realize that something was up.

"Bonnie, have you seen Stefan?" Caroline asked.

Thinking about what to say next, Bonnie looked at Stefan who was still occupied by his fist fight with Enzo. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Damn it, Bonnie. Don't lie," Damon shouted and Bonnie winced.

Caroline sighed. "He knows about the spell. And Stefan is kinda dead."

"Oh," Bonnie replied. "Then I guess it's safe for me to tell you that he's currently in a fist fight with Enzo. Which by the way, guys, is so not helping," Bonnie hissed. Stefan and Enzo ignored her. Turning around, Bonnie decided that talking to the ghosts was not helping. "Do you know what happened?"

"Julian ripped his heart out," Caroline blurted and Damon growled.

"I'm going to find that body snatcher and I'm going to rip his spine out and feed it to him," Damon snarled.

"Damon, calm down," Elena ordered her boyfriend.

"Why don't you calm down? The last time I checked you turned your humanity off when Little Gilbert bit it. So, do not tell me to calm the hell down," Damon shouted.

"How is Stefan?" Caroline asked Bonnie quickly. "I mean I know that we're all shocked about his death but he must be, too, and aside from the whole fighting Enzo, is he okay? I mean as okay as he can be since he's dead. Or deader."

"I really don't know? He hasn't really had time to process what happened," Bonnie told Caroline.

"And he's not going to have time to process it because we're going to stop the damned Travelers and bring Stefan and Enzo back. Elena, have you called Liv yet?" Damon demanded.

"I texted her to meet us at my family's lake house," Elena told him. "I told her to bring Luke, too."

"Good. Maybe the Wonder Twins can do something useful for once," Damon said as he looked at Stefan. "Call Jeremy."

"Why?" Elena turned around to stare at Damon, feeling confused.

"Plan B," Damon announced as Elena pulled up to the lake house. "I need him and the Quarterback to do some work for me. I also need a ride back to town."

"Town?" Caroline's eyebrows rose. "Why would you go back to town?"

"Because I have some unfinished business there. Besides someone has to get your mother out of there. Otherwise, she might want to stay, and trust me, that would not be a good idea given that's it's turning into Traveler central."

"Damon, I'm coming with you," Elena announced as they got out of the vehicle.

"Nope. No way. You're going to stay here and guard Stefan's body," Damon replied.

"You can't tell me what to do, Damon," Elena protested.

Shaking his head, Damon laid Stefan down on a couch. "Look, it's a much better thing if you're not with me."

"Why?" Elena cried.

"Because I'm going to blow the damn place up. That's why," Damon snapped as he stared at Elena.

Just as Elena was about to protest there was a knock on the door. Damon strode over and opened it. "Hey, look it's the Wonder Twins." Watching Liv and Luke walk into the house, Damon moved to stand beside Caroline as Elena began to talk to the twins. "Caroline, do whatever you have to to get them to work with us."

Caroline nodded as there was more knocking on the door and Bonnie walked into the room. "I'm calling reinforcements," Bonnie told him before he could speak.

Looking at Bonnie, Caroline began to cry again as Bonnie dialed a number. Liv and Luke were arguing with Elena and Damon who was running his hands through his hair, trying to stay calm as he heard the sound of Klaus Mikaelson's voice fill the air. Whirling around, Damon glared at Bonnie. But he could not think of anything to say so he began to curse before leaving the house.

Jeremy was pulling up as Damon left the house. Walking over to the car, Damon got in and the kid began to speak. "We got the dynamite. Are you sure that this is going to work?"

"Yeah, because blowing the place that we were all born in sounds like a really good idea when you suggested it," Matt told Damon with a roll of his eyes.

"Matt, you need to remember that no one really cares what you think. You're not here to think, you're here to help me make sure that you don't get body snatched again and to keep the Gilberts alive. Otherwise, I would kill you right now. And since my baby brother is dead I thought I would mention that I'm on the edge of flipping my switch. I don't think you want that, do you?" Damon asked Matt with a wide grin which showed his fangs.

"Wait! Did you just say Stefan is dead?" Jeremy asked, his eyes going wide as he looked at Damon.

"Eyes on the road, Jer," Damon snapped.

"I'm sorry," Matt said quietly.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I don't need your pity. I need to blow something up and get my brother back."

"Okay," Matt said, nodding. "We'll do whatever you need us to do."

Damon sat back in his seat and sighed. "Alright." Feeling his phone vibrate, he noticed that Liz was calling. "Liz, what's going on?"

"Markos has Tyler or Julien or whatever his name is," Liz said quietly and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Liz, I would really like to say that I care but since that body snatcher killed Stefan in front of Caroline, I'm thinking not so much," Damon retorted.

"It's not just that he has Julien. He wants you to come to him because he wants to know where Elena and Stefan are," Liz said quietly. "He said he would kill me if I didn't call you."

"Well, isn't he just such a sweetheart," Damon blew out a breath. "Where are you?"

"At the edge of town," Liz replied.

"Okay, we're on our way," Damon told her. "Pull over," he said.

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"New plan. You two are going to have to put up the dynamite by yourselves. I have to go save the Sheriff," Damon told them before walking away from the car.

Walking back to the boarding house as quickly as he could, he felt the magic fade and he died again. 'This really hurts,' he thought as he clutched at his gut and moved quickly toward his car. Getting inside, he floored it. If he ran anyone down he didn't care if it was a Traveler or one of the citizens of this town because they were all about to die anyway.

Stopping a couple feet away from Markos, Liz, Julien and a whole group of Travelers, Damon got out of his car and strode forward. "Gee, I was hoping that this was a party but I didn't know there would be so many guests."

Markos smiled at Damon. "There you are. Where is your brother and the other doppleganger?"

"Dead," Damon announced. "Well, technically, it's only my little brother."

"It doesn't matter. The spell has begun," Markos replied. "I can still use Elena. Bring her to me and soon, otherwise, your death will be even more horrible than you could imagine."

'Yeah. Yeah," Damon said as he watched a couple of the Travelers dragging Julien over the border.

"You are banished," Markos told Julien.

Damon decided he could care less about this scene and took Liz by the hand. They got into his car and backed up before speeding off. "So, how do you feel about blowing the town up? Pro? Con?" Damon raised his eyebrows at Liz who looked surprised but then she seemed to be thinking about it.

"Pro," Liz told him firmly. "I will not allow my town to be taken over by that," she hooked a thumb in the direction of the Travelers.

"Welcome to the team," Damon said happily as he pulled out his phone and began to text Jeremy. "You'll be meeting up with Little Gilbert and Donavon. I have to get back to the lake house."

After Damon dropped Liz off with Jeremy and Matt, he looked at them. "I will be back in two hours. If you don't hear from me then just hit the damned trigger anyway." Hitting the gas, Damon came pulling up to the lake house as another group were getting out of an SUV. "Great. It looks like the cavalry has arrived."

"Damon," Elijah Mikaelson called in greeting. He stood close to the traitorous werewolf, Hayley, and Damon raised an eyebrow before taking in the sight of Papa Hybrid, Sexy Bex, an unknown vampire and a human girl.

"Who the hell are you two?" Damon asked. Before either of them could answer he turned back to Klaus. "Please, tell me they're more useful than Donavon and Little Gilbert?"

"Good to see you, too, Salvatore," Klaus replied with a smirk. "This is Marcel Gerard, my protogee and Davina, a very powerful witch."

"Oh, goody. Like we don't have enough of those," Damon snapped before trudging toward the door. "We've got company, people." The others looked up as the New Orleans crew came in.

"What is she doing here?" Caroline asked, looking at Hayley and then at Klaus.

"She and Nik had a child," Rebekah said, looking bored. "Now, are we going to save the world or something like that?"

Caroline's jaw dropped. "What? Klaus!" she began to look like she was going to lose her temper when Damon stepped in front of her.

"Caroline. Focus! This is not the time. We need to get Stefan back. That means that if'we are going to fight the Traveler's, we need as many people who can fight these things as possible."

"What is a Traveler?" Davina asked, looking around in confusion. Her lips pursed.

"Liv. Short answer," Damon ordered. Liv began to fill in the other witch on everything that was going on.

"I can't believe that Stefan is dead," Rebekah said quietly as the Marcel guy wrapped his arm around her.

"We'll fix this, sister," Klaus said, coming to sit on a table and stare down at Stefan. "There has to be something that can be done."

"There is nothing that can be done," Luke replied, his arms crossed.

"Who the hell are you?" Klaus demanded, getting to his feet.

"I'm Luke," Luke replied, looking uncertainly at Klaus.

"I could care less about what your name is. I would only like to know what makes you believe that you may speak to me in any way you choose," Klaus began to move toward Luke when Davina stepped in front him.

"Klaus, you can't hurt him. I may need to combine my power with theirs," Davina reasoned and Klaus glowered down at her.

"That is alright. I will punish him after," Klaus muttered under his breath.

"Luke is right. There is nothing that we can do," Liv said as Caroline walked over to Luke with an unfocused expression. Grabbing Luke, she lifted him off his feet.

"Do you feel motivated now?" Caroline snarled. "Because Stefan is like a brother to me. So, if you don't help me get my brother back, then you will not have yours." Seething, Caroline looked back at Liv who stared at Luke.

"Okay. I'll find something," Liv said quickly as Caroline dropped Luke to the ground. Klaus looked pleased with Caroline's actions but he did not utter a word as he sat back down. Caroline came to sit beside him and took his hand as they looked at Stefan.

For some time Luke, Liv, Bonnie and Davina argued about what they could do to stop the Travelers' spell from spreading. They came to one conclusion. Markos had to die. That was the only solution they were certain of. "How?" Bonnie asked them.

"I've fought Markos and there is not a single one of us who could take him down. Hell, I'm not sure that a group effort would do anything but get all of us killed. Which kind of defeats the point," Damon informed them. "I mean, yeah, Rebekah, Elijah and Caroline's Stalker will probably live through it. But the rest of us. Not so much."

The twins, Davina and Bonnie stared at each other. "What if we used a binding spell?" Bonnie suggested. "Like the one we used to desiccate Klaus with, only this time we would bind the powers of the group to someone or to a smaller group." Klaus grimaced at the memory.

"Or to just one or two of them," Davina told them. The other witches and the Anchor stared at her and nodded.

"I like that idea," Liv said. "We could bind one person in the group to a couple of us and then have a backup. Someone who was even more powerful. The first fighter would go in to wear Markos down a little and then the second goes in to take him out."

"I like that plan. But who are we going to use?" Luke asked the others as they looked at the group behind them. They had many choices.

"I'll do it," Damon volunteered.

"Damon," Elena protested.

Damon took Elena by the shoulders. "I love you. Now, let me be the good guy for once." Elena sighed before allowing Damon to walk over.

"Okay, we need another volunteer," Liv announced.

"I'll do it," Caroline said and Klaus grabbed her by the wrist. "Klaus, don't try to argue with me," she snapped at him.

"I love you, Caroline," Klaus told her and Caroline sucked in a deep breath before letting him go. Nodding, she walked over to the witches. "Okay, so how does this work?"

The three witches and the Anchor looked at each other. "Who's going to be bound to who?" Bonnie asked them.

"I'm thinking Elena, Davina and that vampire over there," Luke nodded at Marcel. "Will be bound to Damon."

Liv nodded. "So, Damon will be the one to wear Markos down. Which means that Caroline will be the last front with the full power of the Originals, our power and the wolfgirl's."

"Huh?" Caroline looked at Hayley and Klaus. "How can I use them as a source of power? Hayley's a werewolf. I'm a vampire. That's like trying to combine oil and water."

"Except with Klaus," Damon pointed out.

"Yeah, but he was born a wolf and turned into a vampire," Caroline protested.

"There is always a loophole," Luke said. Caroline gulped.

"Don't worry. This won't last," Liv reassured Caroline while giving Luke a look. "Elena, we need some doppleganger blood," she called to Elena who frowned.

"Why?" Elena asked but she came over to the group anyway.

"We're turning Caroline into a hybrid," Liv announced.

"What?" Elena looked at Caroline who shrugged weakly before looking at Stefan. Sighing, Elena bit her wrist and poured some blood into a bowl that Luke had retrieved from the kitchen.

"Blood of the pure werewolf," Luke said. He looked at Hayley pointedly, who frowned. Sighing, the werewolf came to stand in front of the witch. He cut her hand and poured her blood into the bowl.

"Blood of the pure vampire," Davina said. She waited for Rebekah to come over and give them her blood. Liv began to chant quietly. Looking up, she stared at Caroline, "The spell is done. Drink," holding out the bowl, she watched as Caroline drank the liquid slowly.

"Blood of the Original Hybrid," the witches chanted. Caroline walked over to Klaus who stared at Caroline unhappily.

"Are you sure about this, love?" Klaus inquired. He felt unsure as he watched Caroline's expression cloud over with fear, uncertainty and then finally determination.

"Yes," Caroline said.

Klaus nodded before biting into his wrist. "This had better work, witch," Klaus said, glaring at Liv before snapping Caroline's neck.

"It will," Liv said. She took out a knife and then she cut Davina's hand. Waving for Marcel to walk forward, she cut his palm and then poured the blood into another bowl. Elena was the last to give them her offering. Chanting with Luke and Davina, Liv opened her eyes and then handed it to Damon. After he drank the blood Liv announced, "Time for you to go."

Taking ahold of Elena, Damon pressed his lips to hers. "I will see you later," he whispered.

"You had better," Elena replied.

Damon walked out the door, feeling the power of the witch and the two other vampires coursing through his veins. Slamming his foot on the gas pedal of his car, he drove to the place where he had agreed to meet Jeremy, Matt and Liz. "Go to your families' lake house," Damon ordered Jeremy. He hugged Liz and then moved back to his car. Driving away, Damon just hoped that the witches knew what hell they were doing.

Stopping in front of the edge of town where Markos was still standing, Damon got out of the car. "Hey there. You know I would say I missed you but I hate to sound insincere."

Markos smirked at Damon. "I see that you did not bring me Elena. I trust that means that I have no choice but to kill you."

"Yeah, I figured that," Damon replied. He let Markos come to him. As the so-called universe moved to punch him, Damon took a step back. Markos found that there was nothing but empty air.

"How?" Markos asked Damon, looking surprised. Then he smiled. "It doesn't matter. Whatever little magic trick you and your remaining friends came up with, you can't defeat me."

"You know what. You're probably right. But here's the thing. This, Mystic Falls," Damon gestured behind him at the town. "Is my home. I'm not going to let you have it without a fight. And this sucks because I am not the hero of this story. Unfortunately your appearance here has caused the death of my brother, the real hero. So, here I am, Stef," Damon shouted, looking around and wishing he could see his brother. "I'm stepping into your role, probably for the last time. You better be enjoying the show."

"I am, brother," Stefan said from his position beside Damon on The Other Side. "And, Damon, you were always a hero to me."

"Let's get this over with," Damon called to Markos with a sneer. They charged each other and then fists went flying.

"She is not waking up," Klaus screamed at the witches. "I swear if Caroline is dead I shall rip both of you limb from limb," he continued to scream as Bonnie sat beside Caroline, stroking her face gently. Elena was crying quietly. Liz had Caroline's head in her lap. The rest of the group looked unhappy.

"She will wake up," Liv reassured them as she sat beside Luke on the other side of the room. Elijah and Rebekah were standing guard over them in case Klaus snapped. Hayley was on the phone with Josh to make sure that Eve was alright. Davina was drinking a glass of water and wondering if they would all die in this town. She felt strange with a limited amount of power and knowing that if the vampire, Damon, died that she would, too, as well as Marcel. Marcel was looking out the window.

"What if she does not?" Klaus inquired, darkly.

Getting up, Liv walked across the room and came to stand over Caroline. Pulling back one of Caroline's eyelids, she checked her watch and then looked at Caroline again. Letting Caroline's eyelid fall closed, Liv looked uncertain. When she opened her mouth to speak, Caroline sat bolt upright. "Oh, my God," Caroline said, her eyes burning yellow and her fangs elongating as she opened her mouth.

Liv smiled. "See. It worked."

Klaus looked down at Caroline. "Caroline, take off your clothes."

"Klaus!" Almost everyone in the room yelled.

The Hybrid smirked when Caroline's mouth dropped open. She jumped to her feet and slapped him. "You are disgusting," she snarled.

Smiling, Klaus looked at the rest of the group. "That was an experiment to make sure that she was not sired."

"Of course she wasn't sired," Hayley snorted as she ended her phone call. "Your hybrids were sired to you because you they were grateful to you. When you turned them they no longer had to shift. Caroline is not grateful because she never had to shift. Or she's just not grateful to you for anything." Klaus sneered at Hayley who smiled back at him.

"Okay. So, when do you guys want me to go out there and kick some Traveler ass?" Caroline asked, looking at the witches enthusiastically.

"First, you have to complete the ritual to be able to draw from our powers," Liv told Caroline. She sliced her palm and poured out her blood into the bowl that Caroline had already drunk from. Luke came forward and added his. Elijah was next, followed by Rebekah, Hayley, and Klaus. "And for a little extra," Liv waggled a finger at Jeremy. "A little Hunter blood couldn't hurt."

When Liv, Luke and Davina were done chanting, Liv handed the bowl to Caroline. "You know, I know that because I'm a vampire I should be enjoying all this blood drinking but this feels like this like a bit much." Caroline told them.

"Just drink it," Liv replied. "Or do you not want your friend back?"

Caroline glared at Liv before she drained the blood. Feeling the power course through her veins, Caroline smiled. "That is like the best energy drink on the planet. Someone should bottle it."

"Or not," Hayley muttered.

"Back to when do I fight," Caroline said eagerly, staring at Liv.

Liv sighed. "You have to wait."

"For what?" Bonnie asked. She was not happy about the fact that Liv was stalling. They were running out of time. Every minute that was wasted made it more possible for all of them to lose their lives.

"Look, Markos needs to believe that he won. He can't know that there's a second front. Okay?" Liv snapped.

"What do you mean that Markos has to believe that he won?" Elena asked. She walked toward Liv when the witch did not reply. "You're waiting for Markos to kill Damon," she said, her voice hoarse.

"I'm sorry, Elena. That's what has to happen," Liv said.

"NO!" Elena shouted, charging toward Liv. Klaus and Elijah grabbed Elena, holding her still.

"Elena, if you kill Liv, you will kill Caroline," Bonnie reminded Elena whose breathing was irregular.

"It doesn't matter. Let me go," Elena shouted. "We're all going to die anyway."

Klaus and Elijah were struggling with Elena because none of the three had their supernatural strength and Elena's was being powered by her rage. Suddenly, Davina and Marcel began to spit up blood. "Marcel," Rebekah shouted. She sank to her knees as blood began to pool of the front of his shirt and his body began to desiccate. Hayley caught Davina and her eyes began to tear as the girl stared up at her, her own eyes glassy and lifeless.

"Time to go," Liv ordered Caroline who was staring at the dead witch and vampire.

"Caroline," Klaus said, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

Caroline stared around her. "I'm going to say good-bye first," she said firmly. Standing in front of her mother, she smiled widely. "I love you, Mom."

"I am so very proud of you. Caroline," Liz said quietly.

Turning to Bonnie and Elena, Caroline hugged them tightly. "I love you two."

"We love you, Care," Bonnie said and Elena nodded.

Matt came over and hugged Caroline before Jeremy. "You two take care of each other and stop playing so many video games," she said with a laugh.

Stopping in front of Klaus who was standing by the door, Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Pulling back, she stared up at him. "I love you, Klaus."

"You say that because you're about to go into deadly combat. You don't have to, love," Klaus said with a smirk.

"I say it because I love you. I am in love with you. All of you. Not just the bad parts because there is a lot of good in you. If there weren't, you wouldn't be here with us right now. You had better keeping working on him because you promised me that you would be my last love," Caroline stated with a wide smile.

"I also said I would never bother you again," Klaus told her.

"Well, I think that we can overlook that promise due to extreme circumstances," Caroline told him. Pressing her lips to Klaus', Caroline wished that she could just keep kissing him and to hell with all of this craziness but she had to go save their world. "I'll be back. I promise," she whispered before taking a step back and then speeding out the door.

Caroline did not need a car and she could sense where Markos was. There was some kind of residue surrounding the Travelers' magic. Sprinting, Caroline felt more alive than she had ever felt. She could feel the twins' magic and the power of the Originals. She felt Jeremy's strength. It was an incredible high that she had never felt.

When Caroline saw Markos the high became an incredible low when she saw Damon's body lying on the ground. Markos had ripped his heart out. Caroline felt enraged. Seeing Damon like that brought on images of Stefan. Damn them. Stupid Traveles killed her friends. That's all they were good for. Killing everyone she cared for.

"Hey, Markos," Caroline shouted as she moved closer. "Want a real fight? Or do you like to fight weaker opponents?"

"Who are you?" Markos looked confused.

"I'm Caroline Forbes. Miss Mystic Falls. Daughter of the Sheriff of this town. Friend of Damon and Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. Ex-girlfriend of Tyler Lockwood. You know, just a few of the people you've hurt. Oh, yeah, and I'm a founding family member which means that it is my duty to protect this town from the likes of you," Caroline said as she strode toward Markos until there were only four inches between them.

"I'm sorry, Miss Forbes. But this is no longer your town," Markos said. He reached for her neck. Just as he started to snap her neck, Caroline reached up and yanked his hands off before head butting him.

Markos let out a groan of pain. "What did you do?" he snarled, staring at Caroline warily.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I forget to mention that I got a boost from a couple of witches, a Hunter and all three of the remaining Original siblings?" Caroline grinned at Markos before kicking him straight over the line between Mystic Falls and the next town. "Now, I want you out of my town!"

Markos' breath came out painfully as he placed his hand to his chest where Caroline was certain she had heard the sound of his ribs breaking. "That's too bad because my people want a new home and I promised them that I would do that for them."

"I made a promise, too, that I would bring my friends home," Caroline replied, striding toward Markos. She gave him another kick. Watching him flying a yard away, she felt better.

"I will kill you, little girl," Markos informed Caroline.

Caroline smiled. "That's okay because I'm already dead."

"You could be deader," Markos yelled, jumping to his feet. He charged Caroline and they went flying back toward the town line. "And I'm about to show you how dead you can get," he told Caroline.

"I'm not afraid to die anymore," Caroline told Markos. "But I'm not sure that you aren't." Flipping Markos off of her, Caroline smiled and kicked him back over the town line. "Good-bye, Markos. I hope that you enjoy the present that my friends got you. It's called dynamite," Caroline said as Markos stared back at her. "Boom," she told him. Pulling out her phone, she pushed a button and then went flying. The impact of the explosion sent Caroline flying through the air but she felt no fear as she flew. She felt joy. Yes, their home was gone but they would bring their friends home. There was still hope.

Slamming to the ground, Caroline pushed herself back up and smiled. She was going to get back to the others. Everything was going to be fine. Caroline just knew that everything was going to be fine. As she ran back toward the lake house, she experienced that feeling like she was flying once again.

Then Caroline began to feel Hayley's power draining from her. Then Elijah's. Rebekah's. Klaus'. Jeremy's. Liv'. And finally Luke's. "What's happening?" Caroline yelled, running faster. She was pushing herself as fast as she could.

Arriving at the house, she found that everyone was dead. Except for Bonnie who was staring in horror at the ancient being in front of her. "Silas," Caroline yelled, stepping over the threshold.

"Caroline, so sorry you missed all of the action," Silas replied with a smile.

"How?" Caroline gasped, her eyes moving back to her friends.

"There was a hole in The Other Side. I simply stepped back over the barrier. I should have passed over. But I didn't. Now, here's the deal, girls. I want to pass over. Not to The Other Side. All the way over. I want to be with Amara. This means that I have to destroy The Other Side." Silas announced while wiping off the white oak stake he had used to kill every last person in the cabin.

"But that will kill Bonnie," Caroline protested.

"Not necessarily. I can make sure she comes back in her former witch form but you have to agree to not interfere with my ending The Other Side," Silas said calmly.

"Yes," Bonnie said quickly. "Do whatever you have to do."

Silas smiled. "Fine. You both have to die."

"What?" Caroline replied.

"Do you want to bring your friends back or not?" Silas snapped. "It's called a sacrifice. Look at those bodies. What do you think their deaths meant? Not to mention all the travelers." Silas told them in a bored tone. "Now, who's first?"

Bonnie stepped forward and Caroline felt her eyes fill with tears. "Good-bye, Care," Bonnie said quietly.

Caroline nodded and heard the sound of Bonnie gasp as Silas stabbed her. When he was done with Bonnie, he walked over to Caroline. "You know, you were entertaining. I almost feel bad about this but you understand what it is like to want to be with the one you love, don't you, Caroline?" Silas questioned Caroline and she knew that he could see Klaus face appear in her mind.

"Time to say good-bye, Caroline," Silas said as he slid the stake into the vampire's heart. Watching her drop to the floor, he took a step back and went to sit on the table beside his dead doppleganger. "Hello, Stefan. I would like to say that it's good to see you, but frankly, I didn't like you. And you killed me." Looking up at Stefan's ghost who was standing beside him, Silas smiled. "Are you ready to come back to the land of the living?"

Stefan folded his arms over his chest. "I don't trust you."

"That's too bad because I'm all you've got," Silas replied with a smile. Closing his eyes, he began to chant.

Caroline woke up on The Other Side. "Klaus. Elena. Stefan. Damon. Anybody!" She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Caroline," a voice said and Caroline whirled around. "Daddy," she exclaimed. "Oh, my God."

"Hello, Caroline," Bill replied, wrapping his arms around his daughter. "I missed you so much, baby. I am so proud of you for defending our town. And your mother is, too."

"Mom," Caroline said, looking around. "Where is she?"

Bill sighed. "Baby, when Silas killed your mother she passed on. She's at peace, sweetie."

Caroline shook her head in horror. "But he said he would bring everyone back."

"I'm sorry, baby," Bill said, pulling away. "Good-bye, Caroline." She watched in horror as her father was sucked into the sky.

"Daddy!" Caroline shouted as a pair of arms closed around her.

"Caroline. Oh, Caroline," Klaus murmured into her hair as she wailed into space. They felt a tugging and Caroline turned around to stare at Klaus in horror. She was terrified that it was the thing that sucked her father away. "Hold on, sweetheart," the Hybrid ordered her.

It was no use when they felt the tugging overpowering them and then they were opening their eyes. Looking around, Caroline found that Klaus was alive. Smiling in spite of her grief, she wrapped her arms around him with her eyes closed tightly. Then she heard a groan from close by. Caroline's eyelids popped open and she stared at Stefan who was sitting up and groaning. "Stefan. Klaus, Stefan is alive!"

Klaus turned around to find Stefan sitting up. "Stefan, mate. Good to see you again."

Stefan turned to look at Klaus and rolled his eyes before looking around him. The others were beginning to sit up. They held their breath as Bonnie sat up. "Bonnie," Caroline shrieked with joy as she launched herself toward Bonnie.

Liv and Luke sat up and hugged each other. Davina began to rub her head as Marcel sat up and stared at her, dazed. Elena looked at Silas' body which was slumped over. Breathing a sigh of relief, Elena got up on unsteady feet to hug Stefan. "Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself," Stefan said. He noticed that Jeremy was getting up and hugged Bonnie tightly. "Where's Damon?" Stefan asked and Caroline bit her lower lip. "Caroline, where's Damon?"

"Why isn't Matt waking up?" Elena shouted but there were more voices yelling louder, drowning her out.

"Elijah," Hayley shouted and the group's attention moved to the werewolf. "Elijah!" Hayley yelled, slapping the eldest Original in the face. "Elijah, wake up. Wake up! What the hell is going on?"

"Rebekah," Marcel whispered, looking at the other unmoving Original. "Klaus?" Marcel stared at his father in horror as Klaus moved to stand over his sister. Klaus' legs went slack as he looked at his brother and sister.

The door opened and Kol walked in and stared at the group. "I'm back," he looked at Klaus and then at his sister and oldest brother. "Bloody hell!" Kol muttered, coming to stand beside Klaus.

The group could only stand and stare as Klaus bellowed in rage. "If he's back then where are they?!"

Damon, Rebekah and Elijah found themselves in a world that was composed of light. They were all quite confused until two people came to greet them.

"Damon," Damon and Stefan's mother called gently.

Damon's jaw dropped. "Mother?"

"Hello, honey. I missed you," his mother said quietly, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hi, Bekah. Lijah," Henrick called with a wide smile.

"Henrick," Rebekah whispered.

"Oh," Elijah said softly.

"I've missed you both. A lot," Henrick told them.

"We missed you, too," Rebekah replied. "But where are we?"

"You're finally home," Damon's mother told them. And the three supernatural creatures looked at each other in shock.

"What?" Elijah replied.

"You're at peace now," Alaric Saltzman replied as he came toward them, holding Jenna Sommer's hand.

"What?" Damon replied.

"Welcome home, son," Giuseppe called, placing a hand on Damon's shoulder.

"Welcome home, my children," Esther murmured as she came to stand behind Henrick and placed her hands on his shoulders. "It's time to let go of all the pain and the hate. It's time to move on."

Rebekah, Elijah and Damon felt themselves moving along with their families. They were home. Finally.

**Okay, so did you hate it, love it, wish I had written more or less?**

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and for reviewing.**

**Peace, **

**LL**


End file.
